A rotor may be a non-stationary part of a rotary electric motor or electric generator. The wires and magnetic field of the motor may be arranged so that a torque is developed about the rotor's axis. In some designs, the rotor can act to serve as the motor's armature, across which an input voltage is supplied. In the armature, an electromotive force may be created by the relative motion of the armature and the field. Conventional generator elements that protrude in the axial direction away from the face of a spinning shaft may experience high radial loads during operation.